La historia de nuestro amor
by B.Granger.Z
Summary: Algunos cambios en el capítulo 9, debido a últimas declaraciones de Rowling.SPOILERS 7 Lo que sucedió entre la batalla final y los 19 años después. AMOR, AMOR Y MAS AMOR
1. El final

Esta historia va dirigida a los amantes de la pareja Ron/Hermione, a los que el beso les supo a poco. Cuando terminé de leer el libro me pregunté, que pasaría entre la batalla final y los 19 años después. Aquí va un intento... (Por favor, dejen reviews para continuar escribiendo, si no no lo haré).

Capítulo 1: El final

La familia Weasley se encontraba sumida en la tristeza, en el llanto, ningún dolor del mundo se podía comparar con aquel: la pérdida de un hijo, de un hermano, de un amigo...  
Fred había muerto. Junto a ellos dándo todo su apoyo estaban Harry, Hermione y todos aquellos que sobrevivieron, dándole el último adiós a una gran persona.  
Ron no podía más, lloraba abrazado a Hermione, la cuál no sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente se hacía la fuerte, aunque no podía evitar que alguna que otra lágrima escapase de sus ojos.  
Harry, quería abrazar a Ginny, estar con ella dándole todo su amor, pero todavía no habían hablado y él creía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.  
Cuando la ceremonia acabó, la gente poco a poco se fue disipando y una vez que estuvieron solos, los Weasley volvieron a la Madriguera.  
Ron subió a su cuarto rápidamente; Harry, Hermione y Ginny subieron un poco más tarde, querían dejarlo solo. Se lo encontraron tumbado en la cama, mirando al vacío y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- Creo que debemos dejaros solos- dijo Harry.

- Gracias- dijo la castaña, tocando su hombro.

- Ron¿puedo pasar? - él no contestó. Ella sólo se sentó junto a él en la cama y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla dulcemente. - Ron lo siento, no sé que hacer, yo nunca me había encontrado en esta situación y no se cómo actuar. Sólo quiero decirte que yo estaré siempre a tu lado...- dicho esto se acercó a él y le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Quédate aquí conmigo, por favor- dijo Ron mientras la tumbaba a su lado y comenzaba a acariciar su pelo.

- Ron¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Mañana me marcharé, pero cuando vuelva¿qué va a ser de nuestras vidas?.

- ¿Qué¿Te marchas? Acabas de decirme que estarías conmigo - dijo un poco resentido.

- Ron, por favor, entiendeme. Acabo de vivir una guerra muy dura, necesito ver a mis padres, estar con ellos. Además tengo que arreglar lo de su memoria...

- Te entiendo, pero vuelvo pronto ¿si?

- Claro, ahora lo siento, pero tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas y a ayudar a tu madre-

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir se giró hacia Ron, que ahora estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

- Ron, yo ... esto.. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero necesito saberlo antes de marcharme... ¿Significó algo para tí nuestro beso? Yo no sé, si sólo me correspondiste porque soy tu amiga, o porque estábamos a punto de mor...

Pero Ron no la dejó acabar, mientras ella hablaba él se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que le dió un tierno beso en los labios. Un beso suave,dulce, cargado de emociones y sentimientos.

- Creo que esta es la mejor respuesta - dijo Ron mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hermione no dijo nada, sólo atinó a balbucear unas cuantas palabras y a salir por la puerta mientras sonreía.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews


	2. La despedida

La despedida

Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en el dormitorio preparando las cosas para la partida de la última. Mientras, hablaban sabiendo que no se volverían a ver en un mes.

-Ginny¿qué tal tú y Harry?

-Pues, no sé la verdad, sólo han pasado unos días desde el final y anda muy triste y callado y yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento. Pero supongo que todo se arreglará¿no? – dijo ella lanzando un suspiro.

-Claro que sí, él te quiere demasiado, siempre estuvo pensando en ti.

-Bueno, no te he preguntado, pero Harry me dijo que tú y Ron… bueno¿os besasteis?- dijo ella extrañada

-Si, más bien lo besé yo a él

-¿Qué?!! Cada día me sorprendes más Hermione. Bueno pero él te correspondió, es decir¿te besó de corazón?

-Eso le acabo de preguntar: si me correspondió simplemente por amistad o porque de verdad quería hacerlo

-¿Y qué te dijo él?- dijo Ginny con curiosidad

-Me volvió a besar como respuesta- dijo la castaña muy colorada.

-Hermione, es la mejor noticia que podéis dar en estos momentos, después de lo de Fred…- dijo Ginny apunto de llorar

-Por favor Ginny, no te pongas así, piensa que él murió como un héroe, que ahora está en un buen lugar… y con respecto a tu hermano y yo - dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema de conversación- todavía no somos nada, creo, no sé, nos hemos besado dos veces, pero no me ha pedido nada, ya sabes… así que por ahora, esto es un secreto entre tú y yo… bueno y entre Harry, pues seguro que ahora mismo se lo está contando.

Mientras en el cuarto de Ron.

-Sí, nos hemos vuelto a besar¿qué hay de malo?

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, no?- dijo Harry

-Completamente, la quiero y tú lo sabes…

-Vale pero Hermione es como una hermana para mí, y no quiero que nunca le hagas daño…-dijo Harry firmemente.

-Sabes que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Además Ginny es mi hermana y le has hecho daño y no te dije nada. Por cierto, piensas arreglarlo de una vez o vas a esperar a que te la quiten.

-Ron, no creo que sea buen momento, tú tienes que saber mejor que nadie cómo se siente tu hermana en estos momentos, ha perdido a un hermano al igual que tú…

-Por favor, no lo repitas-dijo tristemente- Sí, sé lo que siente, pero ella al igual que yo necesita que alguien esté a su lado y que la quiera¿no? Así que deja de hacer el tonto…

-¡Cállate ya Ron! - dijo el un poco más animado tirándole la almohada- Bajemos a cenar, anda…

La cena fue silenciosa, nadie se atrevió a hablar, sólo habló el señor Weasley para decir que al día siguiente iría al Ministerio para recuperar su antiguo trabajo y para informarse de que debían hacer los chicos para recuperar su último año de Hogwarts. Hermione por su parte, dijo que ella se marcharía temprano, que no necesitaba que nadie la acompañara pues simplemente, se aparecería.

Tras la cena los chicos subieron juntos a sus cuartos, en medio del la escalera Harry llamó a Ginny.

-Ginny,¿ podemos hablar tú y yo ahora?- Ginny se puso roja y miró rápidamente a Hermione, quien asintió…

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginny sin mirar a Harry- Hermione quédate despierta, esperame, por favor.

-No te preocupes, todavía tengo que preparar algunas cosas más.

Harry y Ginny se marcharon, dejando a Ron y Hermione solos.

-Hermione¿de verdad que no necesitas que nadie te acompañe?

-Gracias, Ron, pero no me pasará nada, sólo voy a aparecerme- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente- Bueno, me voy a mi habitación, tengo que terminar algunos asuntos.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Ron cogió la mano de Hermione y cuando ya estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia…

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó George, con cara divertida- Hermanito, si mamá te viera, en tu propia casa… y con Hermione, no sé como no se te cae la cara de vergüenza y – George seguía hablando, lo único que pretendía era seguir avergonzando a Ron.

-¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar George?- dijeron ambos al unísono- Bueno Ron, buenas noches y descansa- dijo ella despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y saliendo a su dormitorio- Buenas noches, George.

-Siempre lo estropeas todo, como cuando era pequeño- dijo Ron muy enfadado entrando en su cuarto.

-Todavía sigues siendo un mocoso para mí Ronnie- dijo él marchandose también.

Tras un largo rato, Ginny llegó a su dormitorio y se encontró a Hermione casi dormida.

-Hermione, despierta, tengo algo que contarte- dijo zarandeándola.

-¡Ginny! Todavía no estaba dormida, no me muevas así- dijo incorporándose- ¿qué te ha dicho?

-Quiere que volvamos- dijo ella con una sonrisa que Hermione no había visto desde el final de la batalla.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- dijo haciéndose la ingenua, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Qué si, que ahora es cuando más lo necesito.

-Me alegra, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad¿no? Después de la tormenta siempre vuelve la calma…

-Eso parece- dijo Ginny metiéndose en la cama- Ahora durmamos ha sido un día muy largo, además mañana tienes que madrugar- tras una larga pausa, Ginny habló- Este mes te echaré mucho de menos, Hermione.

-Y yo a ti, pero nos escribiremos todos los días¿de acuerdo? –dijo Hermione mientras bostezaba- A dormir se ha dicho.

Ron despertó al día siguiente muy tarde, se despertó feliz pues soñó que Hermione lo besaba mientras domía… ¡Hermione!... ¿se habría ido ya? Rápidamente salió de la cama pero Harry entró en ese momento.

-Menos mal que despiertas, Hermione se ha marchado ya, ha dejado esto para ti- dijo Harry entregándole una carta- te dejaré solo para que la leas y ahora baja a comer, por dios, que ni siquiera as desayunado.

Ron entristecido, abrió la carta, la cuál estaba escrita con la hermosa letra de Hermione, y decía lo siguiente.

_ Querido Ron:_

_Siento haberme marchado sin desperdirme de ti, me dio mucha pena_

_despertarte¡estabas tan dormido!_

_Prometo que escribiré todos los días, y recuerda que siempre _

_estaré contigo, aunque no esté a tu lado._

_No sé si te desperté, pero no pude resistir el darte un beso esta mañana,_

_pues me pongo triste al pensar que estaremos un mes sin vernos._

_Te echaré mucho de menos._

_Besos, Hermione  
_

Ron cerró la carta lentamente la carta, aunque triste no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar que no fue un sueño.

Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor¡¡¡¡dejen reviews!!! Gracias por el trocito de vuestro tiempo


	3. Un mes sin ella

center Un mes sin ella /center 

Los días pasaron sin mucho que hacer, poco a poco los Weasley se fueron restableciendo en sus puestos de trabajo, y la vida parecía que por fín volvía a la normalidad.

-Ron ¡quieres comer un poco más!- dijo Molly casi metiéndole el tenedor por la boca- Vaya, jamás pensé que te iba a decir eso hijo.

-El amor le ha quitado el hambré, mamá- dijo George comenzando una nueva discusión.

-Cierra la boca, idiota-

-¿Queréis callaros los dos? No se puede comer en paz en esta casa – grito Ginny.

-Bueno George, ¿y el trabajo cómo va?- dijo el señor Weasley para desviar el asunto.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, aunque aumentamos las ventas una vez empieza Hogwarts. Creo que voy a buscar un ayudante, yo solo no puedo con todo.

-¿Puedo trabajar yo? – La voz de Ron resonó fuertemente en la mesa.

-¡¡¿Tú?!! ¿Estás loco? No consentiré que otro de mis hijos no acabe sus estudios en Hogwarts – dijo Molly alterada.

-Mamá, por favor, creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que tengo que hacer. No quiero seguir estudiando, y tú no me lo vas a impedir- contestó con resignación- Fred y George no acabaron sus estudios y les fue muy bien.

El nombre de Fred provocó un silencio sepulcral en medio de la discusión. Todos miraron a sus platos, bueno todos excepto la señora Weasley.

-No tan bien…-suspiró Molly mirando al cielo- De acuerdo Ron, haz lo que quieras, no estoy dispuesta a perder a otro hijo por una discusión.

-Gracias Mamá, no te defraudaré- se levantó de la silla y le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla- te lo prometo.

Cuando Ron se dirigía hacia las escaleras, George lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, yo todavía no he dado mi aprobación. Sólo si superas la prueba podrás tra…

-Cállate George – dijo Arthur dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que causó la risa de todos los comensales – tu hermano trabajará contigo y punto.

-De acuerdo, estás contratado, pero sólo porque Papá me obliga, no porque yo quiera-dijo haciéndose el resignado.

-Si ya, claro- contestó Ron mientras subía la escalera.

-¡Espera Ron!, voy contigo – gritó Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Los dos amigos subieron la escalera. Llegaron al dormitorio y allí comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué es eso de que vas a trabajar con George? – preguntó Harry extrañado- Pensé que querías ser auror.

-Y lo quería, pero este año me he cansado de perseguir a los malos y he pensado que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndolo, eso es más para ti. Además no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ¿sabes cuánto gana George con la tienda de bromas?

-No quiero ni pensar lo que vas ha hacer con tanto dinero en tus manos- dijo Harry divertido.

-Yo sí, ya he pensado lo que voy a hacer con mi primer sueldo.

-¿El que? ¿Un banquete para ti solo o una casa de chocolate?

-No, la verdad – contestó muy serio- será algo para Hermione, se lo daré cuando regrese.

-Pues sí que debes quererla para cambiar todo ese montón de comida que ha dicho Harry por un regalo para ella – dijo Ginny interrumpiendo la conversación, pues había estado escuchando desde la puerta.

-Ja,ja,ja . Sois una pareja de cómicos los dos. Por cierto, tú vas a ser la que me acompañe a comprarlo, quieras o no.

-Si que quiero, no me fío de tu mal gusto – dijo Ginny burlándose.

-Pensaba comprarte algo a ti también, pero se esfumó tu oportunidad Gynebra…- contestó Ron ofendido.

-Vale, tú decides: o me compras algo o se lo cuento todo a Hermione.

-Eres una chantajista… ohhh… ¡¡¡de acuerdo!!! –dijo desesperado- pero por favor no le contéis nada a Hermione del trabajo y mucho menos del regalo.

-¡¡Prometido!! –dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

-Y ahora dejadme solo. Voy a escribirle a Hermione, y me molestáis bastante – dijo empujándolos hacia la puerta.

Ron cerró mientras que Ginny le comentaba a Harry el mal humor que a veces se gastaba su hermano.

Una vez estuvo solo, Ron comenzó a escribirle una carta a Hermione. Quería decirle tantas cosas que al final, no escribió casi nada, sólo una pequeña frase en medio del pergamino que decía: _"No sabes cuánto te hecho de menos"_.

Ron enrolló el pergamino y se quedó observándolo mientras la lechuza se lo llevaba. Mañana escribiría un poco más, pero ese mensaje había sido suficiente…


	4. Volverte a ver

Volverte a ver

Hermione regresaba hoy. Ron estaba muy nervioso, se había levantado muy temprano y se llevó todo el día de un lado para otro… en cualquier momento de la tarde ella se aparecería.

De pronto se oyó un chasquido en la cocina, y Ron escuchó lo gritos de toda la familia, la cual estaba recibiendo a Hermione.

Cuando entró, la encontró hablando con su madre, que no dejaba de preguntarle si había estado bien, si no le había ocurrido nada…

Hermione notó que Ron la observaba, se giró y allí estaba él en el marco de la puerta.

Ron se acercó bajo la atenta mirada de toda la familia, se comenzó a sonrojar y saludó a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás Hermione?

-Bien, un poco cansada pero bueno… necesitaba de veras estar con mis padres.

-Me alegro.

-Bueno y ahora que ya ha llegado Hermione, vamos a cenar – dijo la señora Weasley señalando la mesa.

Todos comieron mientras charlaban y reían, aunque Hermione parecía un poco decaída pues no hablaba mucho. En cuanto terminaron de cenar, se levantaron y ayudaron a Molly a recoger la mesa.

-Voy a salir un poco, necesito aire fresco – dijo Hermione cuando acabó de quitar la mesa. A continuación, salió en dirección al jardín.

-¿Dónde crees que vas Ron? – dijo su madre cuando él se disponía a seguirla- Ayúdame a lavar los platos.

Ron vió como Hermione se alejaba y fue a ayudar a su madre con resignación. Cuando terminó subió a su habitación para coger a una manta. Rápidamente se reunió con Hermione.

-Hermione, hace frío ¿no crees? – dijo mientras posaba la manta sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias Ron, la verdad es que sí, pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-A mi nada….

-Venga Hermione, hace tiempo que nos conocemos y sé que te sucede algo.

-Es que, de verdad, no dejo de darle vueltas a lo que voy a hacer con mi vida, no sé si puedo seguir estudiando, no sé dónde trabajar… No sé, antes Harry me dijo que Kingsley le había ofrecido estudiar para auror sin la necesidad de acabar Hogwarts, pero ¿y qué haremos nosotros?

-Bueno, este… Hermione, yo… siento decírtelo, pero tengo trabajo. Estoy trabajando con George en la tienda.

-Oh, vaya. Me alegro por ti Ron, de verdad.

De pronto vieron que algo se acercaba, una lechuza venía volando hacia ellos. Se posó en el brazo de Ron y le dio una carta a Hermione.

-¡Vaya! Parece una carta del Ministerio de Magia, corre Hermione, ábrela – dijo Ron mientras la lechuza se iba.

-Si, eso parece. Seguramente me dirá que tengo que terminar mis estudios…:

"Estimada Señorita Granger:

El Ministerio de Magia se complace en informarle que usted tiene un puesto reservado en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. El ministerio ha decidido que usted es la indicada para el puesto, tras ver los logros que ha alcanzado durante el presente año, demostrando su valía como gran bruja. Ni que decir tiene, que el Ministro está al tanto de sus esfuerzos en ayudar a los Elfos Domésticos, por eso se le ha asignado en este departamento. Enhorabuena.

**Postdata: deberá presentarse mañana ante el ministro de magia para regular su contratación**"

Hermione se quedó mirando el sobre con la boca abierta, Ron sólo la observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No puedo creerlo Ron – dijo abrazándose a él- Es increíble, parece que la suerte ha vuelto de mi lado.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, además eso te va a encantar, podrás seguir con tus cosas sobre los elfos y el pedo y …

-No es pedo, es P.E. D.D.O… ¿cuánto lo vas a aprender? – dijo severamente.

-Anda no te enfades, además tengo una cosas para ti…

-¿Para mí¿De qué se trata?

Ron rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña cajita. Hermione lo miró sorprendida y no sabía si reir o llorar.

-Abrela, por favor, espero que te guste- dijo Ron muy colorado.

Hermione tomó la cajita con las manos temblorosas, cuando la abrió se encontró en ella un anillo. Eso era más de lo que ella jamás habría esperado. Se quedó observandolo muy seria.

-No te gusta. Si es que yo lo sabía, sabía que no era adecuado y que no te iba a gustar, se lo dije a Ginny pero ella insistió en que trajera este y yo..

-No Ron, si me encanta, es solo que no lo esperaba – comentó mientras poco a poco una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Ron no sabía que hacer, aunque llevaba todo un mes ensayándolo las palabras no salían de su boca y ella estaba notando su nerviosismo.

-Bueno Hermione, yo… te preguntaras ¿no?, mmm, que por qué te lo he comprado. Pues yo, no se, sólo si tu quieres. Bueno yo también quiero, no vayas a pensar que no, que no lo hago por compromiso. Yo lo hago de corazón, pero que...

-Ron, no te pongas así, a ver tranquilo¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Hermione – respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos- ¿quieressalirconmigo? – esto lo dijo tan rápidamente que no se le entendió ni una palabra.

-¿Qué? Lo siento pero no te he entendido - dijo Hermione riéndose.

Ron respiró tan profundamente que casi se marea y al final sacó fuerzas para decir:

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hemione?

Ella sólo lo miraba a él, después al regalo que le había hecho y otra vez a él.

-Hermione, por favor, contestame ya…

-Si- dijo ella tímidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que si Ron, acepto ser tu novia.

Ron sonrió enormemente. Cogió el anillo de la caja y lo colocó suavemente en el dedo de Hermione. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada del otro y comenzaron a acercarse. Ron rodeó a Hermione por la cintura, mientras ella posaba los brazos en el cuello de él.

-Te quiero – susurraron ambos a la vez.

Sus labios se rozaron y se sumieron en un beso lleno de amor, un beso delicado, un beso que querían repetir todos los días de sus vidas.

Mientras, la familia Weasley observaba toda la escena de la ventana, excepto Molly que llegó en ese momento.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí que estáis todos concentrados? – dijo mientras se abría paso hacia la ventana. Cuando vio lo que sucedía en el jardín, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y sólo dijo – Ron y Hermione, por fin, que feliz soy, siempre supe que esto pasaría.

-Venga Molly, no llores, todos estamos muy felices.

-Lo sé, lo sé – de pronto la señora Weasley se dio cuenta de algo- Pero, que ¿hacéis todos aquí? Fuera, fuera, dejadlos solos¿no sabéis lo que es la intimidad?

-Eres una aguafiestas mamá – comentó George mientras todos se fueron dispersando.

Antes de salir, ella volvió a mirar hacia el jardín, y sonrió cómo hacía un mes que no lo hacía. Sabía que ambos serían felices por mucho tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo será el primer aniversario de Ron y Hermione


	5. Un año juntos

Capitulo 4: Un año juntos

Un año había pasado ya desde que comenzaron a salir. Ambos se querían mucho, aunque las continuas peleas formaban parte de su relación y del día a día. Pero no importaba…estaban enamorados.

-¡Ronald Weasley! – gritó Hermione muy alterada mientras tiraba de la sábana-¡levántate ya, llevo 10 minutos intentado despertarte!

-5 minutos más – replicó Ron aún sin abrir los ojos- por favor…

-Ni hablar, llegas tarde al trabajo. Después George te lo hace pagar…¡Vamos! Todavía tienes que desayunar.

-A veces te gastas un humor de perros - dijo él incorporándose.

-Yo también te quiero Ron- contestó malhumorada-Además, seguro que ni siquiera te acuerdas de que día es hoy, ¿verdad?

-Viernes, ¿no?- respondió él pensándolo detenidamente.

-¡Oh, Ron! No sé como te soporto-dijo mientras salía por la puerta- Me marcho al Ministerio.

-¡Hermione espera!- ella se volvió pensando que Ron por fin había recordado- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-la decepción de Hermione no podía ser mayor.

-Te recuerdo que esta mañana temprano se marcharon mis padres de viaje y no vuelven hasta el lunes. Así que me dijistes que como no podía quedarme aquí a dormir, por lo menos viniera para comer.

¿Sí?-respondió mientras pensaba- Es verdad, se me olvidó. Lo siento.

-A ti todo se te olvida-le reprochó Hermione justo antes de irse.

Ron se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta. La había engañado, le había hecho creer que había olvidado su primer aniversarios ¿cómo hacerlo? si fue el día más feliz de su vida. Hoy sería un día muy especial para ella.

Hermione andaba por los pasillos del Ministerio muy triste, no podía creer que Ron se hubiera olvidado de su primer aniversario. Se sentía tan mal… Ella hacía semanas que le había comprado un regalo y él ni siquiera se acordaba. Sumergida en sus pensamientos entró en el despacho y observó algo encima de su escritorio, pero la oscuridad no le permitió verlo. Cuando encendió la luz, sus ojos se encontraron con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos: ¡se había acordado! Cómo podía haber desconfiado de él con todo lo que le había demostrado durante ese año.

Cogió el ramo y mientras secaba sus lágrimas, observó que había una tarjeta que lo acompañaba. Lentamente colocó ramo donde antes estaba y percibió el aroma de las rosas. Abrió el sobre y leyó el mensaje:

"Hermione, ¿me creíste capaz de olvidarme del día más especial de mi vida? Esta noche pasare por tu casa. Iremos a un sitio a cenar que seguro te encanta. Te quiero princesa"

Hermione cerró el sobre mientras sonreía, nadie era capaz de sorprenderla tanto como Ron lo hacía.

Rápidamente se sentó para comenzar a trabajar. Tenía mucho que hacer, e incluso esa noche se quedaría sola en su casa para poder terminar unos informes.

Llegó la noche y Ron se estaba preparando para su cita con Hermione. Se había vestido muy elegante. Llevaba semanas planeando esa noche: la llevaría a un lujoso restaurante y luego si a ella le apetecía darían un romántico paseo bajo la luz de las estrellas.

-¡Adiós mamá! ¡Me voy a cenar con Hermione! – gritó Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras – No me esperes levantada.

-De acuerdo- contestó despidiéndose con un beso- pasadlo muy bien.

Ron se marchó enseguida y apareció justo en el salón de su novia.

-¡Hermione, ya estoy aquí!

-¡Un segundo, enseguida bajo! – respondió ella desde el piso de arriba.

Ron observó la casa, le gustaba hacerlo cada vez que iba: le encantaban los chismes que utilizaban los muggles.

-¿Dónde estás Ron?

-En el sal… - Ron se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio bajar las escaleras. Estaba radiante, llevaba un vestido negro sin tirantes que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su pelo estaba suelto, con unos rizos perfectos. Un suave maquillaje resaltaba sus facciones.

-Estás preciosa Hermione – dijo antes de besarla.

-Tú si que estás guapo- contestó sonrojada- nunca te había visto tan elegante.

-Es una ocasión especial, ¿no? – contestó cogiéndole la mano- vámonos princesa.

Llegaron a un bonito restaurante, donde tomaron una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas. Cuando terminaron de cenar, se quedaron hablando mientras Ron acariciaba la mano de Hermione.

-Hermione, no me cansaré de decirte lo preciosa que estás esta noche, pero te falta algo - dijo muy serio.

-¿El qué? ¿El pelo está mal? Sabes he llegado tarde del trabajo y no me daba tiempo y no…

-Déjalo, quizás esto lo solucione- contestó con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un pequeña cajita.

Hermione sonrió cuando la abrió y vió en ella dos pendientes de brillantes.

-¡Oh Ron! Qué bonitos son de verdad. Me encantan – dijo mientras se los ponía.

-Ahora eres un ángel aún más hermoso.

-Te quiero- contestó dándole un pequeño beso- yo también tengo algo para ti.

Ron abrió su regalo rápidamente. Era una pulsera en la que se podían ver sus nombres y la fecha en la que comenzaron a salir.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, me encanta. Yo si que te quiero – dijo mientras se besaban nuevamente – Creo que es hora de irnos, es tarde y tenías que terminar unos informes, ¿no?

-Si, pero no te preocupes demasiado. Es sólo que quería tener el fin de semana más libre. De todas formas, comenzaré con ellos en cuánto llegue.

-De acuerdo, entonces vayamos dando un paseo hasta tu casa. No queda muy lejos de aquí.

Tranquilamente fueron paseando por la calle mientras estaban cogidos de la mano. De vez en cuando paraban de andar para darse un pequeño beso o para decirse cuánto se querían.

-Ya hemos llegado, Ron – dijo Hermione poniéndose frente a él- gracias por la noche que hemos pasado, me he divertido mucho.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada. Te mereces lo mejor del mundo

Se comenzaron a besar durante un buen rato, agradeciéndose la noche que juntos habían pasado.

-Hasta mañana, que duermas bien Hermione.

-Buenas noches Ron – ella se dirigió a la casa, pero cuando abrió la puerta se volvió hacia él - ¿Por qué no entras en casa, Ron? – dijo atropellada y nerviosamente.

Ron no lo esperaba. Sólo atinaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Él la amaba y ella lo sabía. Ambos sonrieron pensando que alguna vez tendría que suceder.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Creo que es el que se ha quedado en el punto más intersante, ¿no? Dentro de poco actualizaré. Muchas gracias a todos por continuar leyendo este fic. BEsososssssss!!!!


	6. La primera vez

Capítulo 6: La primera vez

Una mirada azul se perdió en los ojos de Hermione mientras le robaba un beso. Unos brazos fuertes la ataban, unos brazos que decían que jamás la dejaría escapar. Unos labios que le gritaban que la amaría eternamente.

Las caricias aumentaban mientras subían las escaleras.

Una vez en el dormitorio se separaron.

-Te quiero Hermione, más que a nada en el mundo- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente- Lo único que deseo es que tu sientas una milésima parte de lo que yo siento por ti.

-Siento mucho más – contestó antes de besarle tiernamente- te quiero.

Las palabras comenzaron a sobrar, los besos y las caricias inundaban la habitación.

Lentamente Hermione comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Ron, mientras él bajaba la cremallera que su vestido tenía en la espalda.

Ron besaba el cuello de Hermione mientras ella conseguía desprenderse de los pantalones de él y se rendía ante sus besos.

Él la cogió en brazos y con gran delicadeza la tumbó en la cama. Ella lo besó con pasión, pasión contenida durante mucho tiempo, mientras él recorría todo su cuerpo con las manos y Hermione se estremecía.

Los minutos fueron pasando entre besos y abrazos, entre te quieros y palabras de amor susurradas al oído.

Ron se perdió en su pelo, le encantaba su perfume, besó su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios… todo su cuerpo y ella se dejaba, se dejaba amar por el hombre al que quería, por el que haría cualquier cosa.

Cuando ya no había más besos que regalar ni más caricias que entregar, se sumergieron el más puro amor, en la forma más bella de decirse que se amaban. Toda una noche de pasión entregados el uno al otro hasta que cayeron rendidos y el sueño les ganó la batalla…

Los rayos de sol entraron por una rendija de la ventana y Ron comenzó a despertarse, no sabía dónde estaba ¿Qué hacía allí? Notó que algo aprisionaba su brazo y vió a Hermione profundamente dormida abrazada a él, con la cabeza posada en su pecho. Ahora lo recordaba todo…la primera vez de ambos…jamás lo olvidaría. No dejaba de mirarla, estaba preciosa mientras dormía y una leve respiración hacía que su pecho se moviese bajo las sábanas. Acarició su pelo y besó su frente, consiguiendo así que ella se despertara.

-Buenos días mi amor-dijo Ron con una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara.

-Buenos días-dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos- ¿cómo has dormido?

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, ¿tú que crees?-dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-Ron, para, Rooon…-no dejaba de besarla- ¡Ronald Weasley! –tuvo que gritar para que parara.

-No me grites así a primera hora de la mañana, relájate y disfruta…anda Hermione-rogó él con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Qué pensará tu madre cuando vea que no has ido a dormir?-preguntó mientras se incorporaba y se cubría con la sábana.

-Bah…-dijo quitándole importancia- no creo que se de cuenta .Si quieres me aparezco, me hago el recién levantado y le digo a Harry que me cubra.

-¿Harry? Pero… le vas a contar que tú y yo… bueno, que hemos pasado la noche juntos-dijo muy colorada.

-Hermione… Harry se va a dar cuenta de todas formas. Lo que tú prefieras: o me quedo aquí o le digo que me cubra. Tú decides.

-Anda ve – dijo besándolo. Ron se levantó rápidamente y se dispuso a desaparecer- ¡No tardes!

Ron se apareció en su cuarto, no calculó bien la distancia y se golpeó el dedo del pie con la cama, consiguiendo así que Harry se despertara.

-¿Qué haces Ron?-preguntó su amigo con sorna, viendo como el pelirrojo se retorcía de dolor.

-Tío, necesito que le digas a mi madre que he salido esta mañana temprano a casa de Hermione a ayudarle con unos informes- dijo aún con la mano en el pie- por favor, cuando se despierten dilo.

-Así que… veo que has pasado buena noche, ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo- espero que Won-won se haya comportado como todo un hombre.

-Cierra la boca, gafotas – dijo lanzándole la almohada acompañada de una mirada de profundo odio- No se te ocurra decir que no he pasado aquí la noche.

-No te preocupes- dijo volviéndose a tumbar en la cama- ahoraa déjame descansar.

-Gracias Harry – dijo mientras se despedía.

Ron volvió a aparecerse en la casa de Hermione, fue directo al dormitorio y vio que no estaba.

-¿Dónde estás Hermione? – gritó Ron.

-Detrás de ti-dijo riendo mientras aparecía por la puerta con una bandeja – he estado preparando el desayuno.

-Vaya, ¿tanto he tardado? – preguntó inocentemente.

-No que va, pero se aprovechar muy bien el tiempo. Anda vamos a desayunar.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, mientras compartían las tostadas que ella había preparado.

-Yo lo llevo abajo, no te preocupes- dijo Ron arrebantándole la bandeja de las manos. Desapareció rápidamente y volvió a aparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Vaya! Qué rapidez- rió Hermione.

-Es que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la cama.

-¿Cosas cómo qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Hermione Jane Granger, pensé que eras más inteligente – dijo antes de tumbarse sobre ella y besarle el cuello- creo que voy a tener que explicártelo todo desde el principio.

-Sí, creo que va a ser lo mejor-dijo mientras ahogaba un suspiro.

Y otra vez volvieron a hacer el amor, entre caricias y risas se amaron una vez más y volvieron a caer rendidos…

-Ron-susurró zarandeándolo- creo que es hora de levantarse. Tenemos que ir a comer a tu casa.

-¿Ya?- dijo mientras se despertaba y observaba como Hermione se ponía un vestido – Sí, creo que va a ser lo mejor-comentó mientras se levantaba- Por cierto, te sienta muy bien ese vestido.

-Gracias Ron. Tú siempre igual de seductor-dijo riéndose.

-Gracias por todo Hermione – dijo abrazándola de repente- No sé que he hecho sin ti todo este tiempo.

-Te amo Ron.

-Y yo a ti.

¿Para qué hablar más si esas palabras lo resumían todo? Se abrazaron fuertemente, sabiendo que esa forma de despertar se repitiría infinitas veces más.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fin. Gracias a aquellos que dedican una parte de su tiempo a escribir esos reviews que me encantan. Gracias a **klau.hermy, Caro.Radcliffe, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, HermioneyRon, Thestrongstorm, Sowelu, Conita93, RoSittS (sí, lo confirmo, se llevaron un año sin sexo, jajaja), Hechicera Agus, Magie Granger Weasley, RaReWaRe, **


	7. Dime que si

Ya he vuelto!! Espero no haber tardado mucho… he comenzado la universidad y ahora mismo estoy un poco perdida. Pero bueno. Aquí va un capitulo para los admiradores de la pareja Harry y Ginny. Ron y Hermione son la pareja central en el fic, pero tampoco me podía olvidar de los otros protagonistas. Espero que les guste.

Capitulo 7: Dime que si

La mañana era fría, quizás demasiado para mediados de Septiembre. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada: en el Reino Unido hacía más frío. Pero ahora estaba durante una semana en el sur de Francia… Ginny pasaría allí una semana con las Holyhead Harpies esperando al sábado, que sería el día del partido contra el equipo nacional francés.

Se asomó a la ventana para admirar el hermoso paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos: el agua del mar brillaba al romper con las rocas del acantilado y algunas gaviotas volaban hasta posarse en ellas. Vio una pareja caminar abrazados y recordó a Harry, sabía que dentro de una semana volvería a verlo pero no podía evitar echarlo de menos, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos… cuatro años para ser exactos, desde el fin de la guerra, los mismo que llevaban Ron y Hermione, a la cuál echaba mucho de menos. No lo iba a negar, pero a Ron también lo extrañaba aunque no le desencantaba la idea de estar toda una semana sin aguantar sus continuas burlas, en el fondo sabía que él estaba orgulloso de ella pues era una de las jugadoras más famosas de quidditch.

El ruido del teléfono la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Si? – contestó Ginny todavía adormilada.

-¿Ginny? Soy Hermione¿Cómo estás?

-¡Gracias por llamarme Hermione! Pues estoy bien, me siento un poco sola aunque las chicas hacen mucha compañía, para que negarlo. ¿Y por allí como van las cosas?

-Pues bien, tu hermano igual que siempre, manda un saludo para ti y dijo algo de que no te atrevieras a engañar a Harry, pero tampoco le hice demasiado caso.

-Vosotros siempre igual ¿Al final vais a venir al partido?

-Para eso llamaba. Quiero que reserves una habitación más para Ron y para mí¿de acuerdo? Llegaremos todos el sábado.

-¿Sabes si Harry viene al final?

Pu-pues – contestó nerviosamente- no..mmm.. no definitivamente no. Lo siento Ginny, pero creo que tiene que ir a una misión con el ministerio, ya sabes…departamento de aurores.

-Bueno no pasa nada. El domingo lo veré, aunque me hubiese gustado verlo en el partido. Muchos besos Hermione, tengo que ir a entrenar.

-Besos Ginny. Hasta el sábado.

Ginny colgó el teléfono tristemente y se cambió la ropa, para salir directamente al entrenamiento.

Mientras en casa de los Weasley…

-¡Harry! – contestó Hermione enfadada – podías haber dicho que no venías. Casi le digo a Ginny que sí vas.

-Pero si sabes que quiero darle una sorpresa. Además, creo que mis señas han sido claras¿no? – contestó riendo.

-Si Hermione, Harry ha hecho aspavientos por toda la casa – contestó Ron dándole un beso a su novia.

-Pero eso se avisa antes de llamar, no en el mismo momento en que ella exige respuesta ¡par de bobos!

-Bueno pero al final no ha sospechado ¿no? –le preguntó Harry a la chica.

-No, claro que no – dijo ella mientras cogía su bolso- ¡venga a trabajar!

-Si señora-contestaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Por favor Hermione, esta tarde tienes que venir conmigo para el regalo- dijo Harry suplicante.

-Claro que sí. Esta tarde nos vemos aquí- le dio un beso a Ron de despedida - ¡vamos Harry, llegamos tarde!

-Adios chicos – dijo Ron despidiéndose de ellos mientras pensaba en la gran sorpresa que recibiría su hermana el sábado.

…

El día del partido llegó y Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso. Nadie de la familia Weasley sabía que él iría, le había dado órdenes a sus amigos de que no dijeran nada, pero no pudieron evitar notar su nerviosismo.

-Bueno Harry querido, que tengas suerte en la misión-dijo besándolo la señora Weasley- el domingo estarás de vuelta ¿verdad?

-Si, espero que sí.

-Adiós Harry, el domingo nos vemos- se despidió su amiga no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

-Adiós a todos. Deseadle mucha suerte a Ginny.

Harry observó como la familia desaparecía tras tocar el traslador. Dentro de unas horas le tocaría a él.

…

-¡Quieres deshacer tu maleta Ronald! – gritó Hermione exasperada.

-Pero Hermione, déjame ver la televisión un ratito más. Sabes que me encanta.

-Ron por favor, después llegaremos tarde porque tú estarás sacando la ropa de la maleta – contestó ella mientras se tumbaba en la cama – así que venga.

-¿Sabes que?-dijo mientras la besaba- ahora mismo tengo cosas más importante que hacer.

-Ron… -suspiró ella mientras él besaba su cuello, sabía muy bien que eso la derretía – es verdad, atiende tus prioridades – concluyó firmemente.

-¡Ahhh! – un grito de mujer hizo que ambos despegaran sus labios -Dios¡¿acabáis de llegar y ya estáis así?! – gritó Ginny mientras se hacía la asustada – por favor, controlad esas hormonas, no tenéis quince años.

-Veintidós para ser exactos, aunque por pocos días – dijo Hermione- dentro de una semana es mi cumpleaños, te lo recuerdo Ginevra. Por cierto, tú también deberías haber aprendido que las personas no se deben aparecer en habitaciones ajenas.

-Eso, eso- dijo Ron muy rojo.

-¿No sabes decir nada más, hermanito? – contestó seria – Anda dadme un abrazo, hace una semana que no nos vemos – pidió mientras estiraba los brazos y se fundían en un abrazo.

-Bueno Ginny¿qué estrategia pensáis llevar? – comentó Ron interesado.

-Odio vuestras conversaciones¿lo sabíais? – dijo Hermione separandose- así que me voy a duchar antes de que me aburrais. Por cierto Ginny, después del partido hemos reservado mesa en un restaurante para que toda la familia cene junta.

-Todos menos Harry…-contestó ella con melancolía.

-No te preocupes Ginny, dentro de muy poco lo vas a ver – la consoló su hermano mientras le echaba el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Qué escena tan tierna – se burló Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

…

Las Holyhead Harpies ganaron el partido, como era de esperar Ginny atrapó primero la snitch. Estuvo fantástica, por lo menos eso pensaba Harry que la estuvo viendo a escondidas. Ahora llegaba el gran momento, se encontraba en el restaurante solo esperando a que Hermione diese la señal para que él pudiera ir a la mesa.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa, riendo con toda la familia, pidió disculpas y se dirigió al baño, una vez allí convocó un patronus al que ordenó que fuese a buscar a Harry. Harry vió el patronus de su amiga y enseguida entró al restaurante. Le sudaban las manos y parecía como si estuviese flotando. Vió a Hermione en una esquina, esperándolo, y se dispuso a encontrarse con ella.

-¿Todo listo Harry? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que si – contestó él preocupado.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes – dijo intentando calmarlo un poco – ¡Haya vamos! Entraré yo primero.

Hermione se encaminó hacia la mesa donde toda la familia se encontraba. Se quedó de pie y tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

-Bueno Ginny, aprovechando que está toda la familia aquí reunida tengo que decir que hay una sorpresa para ti… - Hermione volvió su cara e hizo una señal a alguien que Ginny no podía ver.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- contestó ella nerviosa. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que una persona se dirigía hacia la mesa y lo vió, a ese que tanto había echado de menos.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! – ella se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su novio no sin antes ver que este venía cargado con un enorme ramo de flores - ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo besándolo.

-¿Cómo estás mi vida? Ten, esto es para ti, para la mejor mujer y jugadora de quidditch. Enhorabuena por el partido – dijo entregándole el ramo.

-Son preciosas Harry. No te tendrías que haber molestado – dijo mirándolo a él y después a toda su familia, la cuál estaba muy feliz.

-Pero Ginny espera – dijo cogiéndola de la mano, pues se dirigía a sentarse- Tengo algo más para ti.

-¡Por Merlín Harry! Si tampoco atrapó la snitch tan pronto… – dijo George haciendo reir a todo el mundo.

-Cállate George - lo reprendió su madre- Adelante Harry – dijo ella emocionada, quizás sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a temblar, lo nervios lo estaban traicionando.

-Ginny yo… tú, ya sabes ¿no?.. pues que eso…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Harry? – rió su novia, mientras veía como Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.

Él respiró profundamente, esto no podía ser más difícil que enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso¿o si?

-Ginny, tú sabes que yo te quiero – parecía que las palabras comenzaban a salir, aunque con notable esfuerzo – Qué nuestro amor a superado situaciones que ningún otro hubiese echo. Quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma, que eres la mujer de mi vida y que yo pues quería preguntarte una cosa – dijo sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la cuál abrió ante los ojos de su novia - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Ohh Harry… - Ginny lo abrazó mientras lloraba – ¡Soy tan feliz contigo! – continuó abrazándose a él durante un rato, hasta que al fin se separó y miró el anillo. Sencillo, con algunos brillantes, como a ella le gustaba.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Harry mientras la miraba sonriendo.

-Que sí, que quiero estar contigo toda mi vida.

Toda la familia Weasley se puso en pie y comenzó a aplaudir mientras Harry colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Ginny y se besaban con un beso que demostraba todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, un beso que sellaba su compromiso.

La señora Weasley lloraba mientras que sus hijos gritaban a la pareja y la felicitaban. Hermione dejó escapar lágrimas de emoción, algo de lo que se percató Ron que la abrazó y besó su frente mientras pensaba que algún día le tocaría a él.

Gracias por leer!!!! Muchos besosssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!! De verdad espero que les haya gustado, prometí un capítulo de Harry y Ginny y como ya sabeis, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. ¡¡¡¡Os quiero!!!


	8. Inolvidable

Capítulo 8: Inolvidable

El tiempo había pasado como un suspiro desde el día de la declaración de Harry. Cinco meses de puro ajetreo, muchas cosas que hacer en muy poco tiempo. Suerte que Hermione y Ron los habían ayudado con la reparación de Grimmauld Place si no, todo hubiese sido un desastre. Pero ahí estaba ella sentada frente al espejo con la mirada perdida y una gran sonrisa en la cara. De vez en cuando conseguía escuchar las voces de Fleur y Hermione, que la estaban ayudando a arreglarse.

-Entonces el pelo azul, ¿veggdad?, te hagga contgaste con el blanco-dijo Fleur mientras paraba de hacer hechizos en el pelo de Ginny.

-Claro que sí, por supuesto- contestó distraída.

-¡¡Ginny!! – gritó Fleur haciéndola despertar de su ensimismamiento- Llevo una hogga intentado que me escuches.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando ¿Qué ocurre?

-Que si quiegges las puntas onduladas o lisas – comentó cogiendo de nuevo su varita.

-No lo sé… ¿tú que opines Hermione? – dijo girándose para ver a su amiga, la cuál estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

-Lisas porque onduladas las llevo yo y no quiero que eclipses el maravilloso peinado que acaba de hacerme Fleur – comentó burlándose de ella- No en serio, las dos formas te sientan bien.

-Pues entonces como quieras Fleur, tú eres mejor en esto.

-De acuegdo cuñada.

Tras un rato en que Fleur estuvo lanzando hechizos consiguió encontrar el peinado: un semirrecogido adornado con pequeñas flores blancas que le sentaba muy bien a Ginny. Estaba radiante, ya sólo faltaban los pendientes y el collar que Hermione le había regalado para ese día. Se levantó de la silla cuando estuvo lista dejando ver el hermoso vestido que llevaba: tenía un blanco reluciente, las mangas llegaban hasta el codo pero aún así tenía frío ,pareciera que el invierno no quería despedirse, y la falda comenzaba a abrirse a la altura de sus caderas.

-Te ves estupenda, fantástica. Cuando tu madrge te vea seguggo que comienza a llorar.

-¿Pod que la abuela Molly lloda mami? –dijo una pequeña de cabellos plateados mientras tiraba del vestido de su madre.

-Pogque está muy contenta porgque la tía Ginny se casa.

-Pues yo un día me casade con Teddy- dijo la pequeña haciendo reir a las tres mujeres – y mi vestido sedá como el de la tía Ginny- dijo acercándose a su tía y abrazándola.

-No te preocupes Victorie, yo guardaré este para ti – contestó Ginny enternecida dándole un beso en la mejilla- porque eres mi sobrina preferida.

-¡Clado! Si no tienes más tita- dijo Victorie muy convencida.

-Para tener tres años eres demasiado espabilada –rió Hermione mirándola con dulzura.

-No tía Hedmione, sólo pienso un poquito. Yo no soy como mi tío Don – el último comentario de la pequeña provocó una carcajada general que logró que todas se relajaran un poco antes del gran momento.

…

-Harry me estás poniendo nervioso-dijo Ron con fastidio- acabaras haciendo un surco en el suelo.

-Ya te quisiera ver yo en mi lugar, amigo. Tengo miedo a que todo salga mal.

-¿Eres idiota?- preguntó Ron incrédulo- ¿crees que después de más de cuatro años Ginny se va a echar para atrás? Por favor… no seas ridículo.

-Sabes, el día que tú te cases te recordaré esta conversación, ya lo verás.

-Si ya, claro. Lo que tienes que hacer es ir ya para el jardín, que es tradición que el novio llegue antes y al final llega antes ella.

A Harry le comenzaron a sudar las manos, ya no había vuelta atrás. Lentamente salieron de la habitación y en los pies de la escalera los estaba esperando la señora Weasley,que estaba muy elegante.

-¡Ya era hora! – suspiró la señora Weasley mientras se agarraba al brazo de Harry- Vamos tarde Harry, date prisa.

Los tres se dirigieron al jardín mientras todos los invitados ocupaban sus sitios, algunos se levantaban para felicitar al novio. Harry se sentía más seguro con Molly a su lado, le había pedido a ella que fuera su madrina pues era como su madre. El señor Weasley esperaba en la puerta de la casa a Ginny para acompañarla hasta el altar.

De pronto vio como todos los invitados se levantaban. Miró a lo lejos y allí la vio: parecía acabada de salir de un cuento, estaba preciosa, llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con este momento y la verdad, la realidad superaba la ficción. Observó como ella se iba acercando cogida del brazo de su padre y con Victorie acompañándolos, todos con una sonrisa radiante. Pensó en todo lo que juntos habían pasado para llegar a ese momento, que todo lo bueno que habían vivido como pareja y ahora vivirían como matrimonio eclipsaba todo lo malo del pasado.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita y amena, la señora Weasley no paraba de llorar y Hermione estaba también muy emocionada. Cuando llegó el intercambio de alianzas y el famoso "puedes besar a la novia", todos aplaudieron y ellos se besaron demostrando ante todos el amor que sentían.

Más tarde las sillas y el altar desaparecieron dejando paso a amplias mesas en la que los invitados comenzaron a sentarse para recibir la comida.

Todos los compañeros de Hogwarts de la pareja estaban allí con sus respectivas parejas en una gran mesa en la que todos rememoraban los años que juntos habían vivido.

En la mesa de los Weasleys todo era alegría, parecía que los duros años que habían vivido ya habían quedado atrás.

-¡Victorie! ¿Quieres dejar a tu tío tranquilo? Ven aquí con tu madre y conmigo – dijo Bill severamente.

-No quiedo, el tío Don es mío y yo quiedo con él- dijo ella con cara de pena.

-Venga Bill, no seas aguafiestas – dijo Ron fastidiado- Ella se queda aquí conmigo, ¿verdad Victorie?

-¡Siiii!-grito ella emocionada- Tito Don, tú edes mi tío favorito. Pero no se lo digas a nadie – dijo la niña en su oído.

-Yo a ti te quiero más que a nadie. Qué no se entere la tía Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo él muy serio.

-¡¡¡Teddy!!!- gritó la niña soltándose de los brazos de su tío- adiós tío Don.

-Vaya, creo que te han dado plantón – dijo Hermione mientras reía.

-Eso parece- sonrío él, mientras miraba como su sobrina se alejaba– esa niña me encanta.

-Se te ve tan mono, cuando estás con Victorie…-dijo Hermione- Se te cae bastante la baba con ella. No quiero ni pensar cuándo tengas hijos…

Ron se quedó pensando en eso. Hijos… casi no se había imaginado en esa situación. Pero los quería y más si eran de Hermione. Pero aún era pronto para eso.

-¡Pues imagínate! Si salen como su madre, estarás todo el día recogiendo mis babas.

-Vamos a bailar Ron – dijo Hermione aún riéndose y algo colorada- antes de que Victorie se de cuenta y te robe para que bailes con ella.

Ambos salieron a bailar acompañados de la mayoría de la familia y de los novios, los cuáles no podían ocultar su felicidad. Hermione recordó la boda de Fleur y Bill, le parecía que fue hace poco tiempo y habían pasado ya cinco años. Cerró los ojos y recordó cuando bailó con Ron en la boda ¡Estaba tan nerviosa! Y ahora ahí estaba: era su novia, más de cuatro años viviendo en un sueño, con sus subidas y bajadas como toda relación, pero en general era lo mejor que le había pasado. Jamás hubiera imaginado este futuro para ella, menos aún en séptimo año cuando la muerte rondaba cerca de ellos. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla, una lágrima por los buenos y malos momentos que habían vivido…


	9. Sorpresas

Capítulo 9: Sorpresas

Era domingo y la Madriguera se encontraba agitada como de costumbre. Era un ir y venir, tantas personas y muchas cosas que preparar. Molly no daba abasto¡todos los domingo igual! Pero le encantaban reunir a toda su familia. Además asistiría un nuevo miembro de la familia: Fred, el hijo de George y Angelina, que había nacido hace apenas una semana y acababa de salir de San Mungo.

-Buenos días mamá- dijo George feliz con su hijo en brazos- aquí traigo al pequeñín.

-¡Dame a mi nieto!- exclamó ella extendiendo los brazos y cogiendo a Fred- prepara tú la mesa mientras, aunque es demasiado pronto.

George se puso a la tarea, nada fácil debido a la gran cantidad de personas que comerían allí. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás integrantes de la familia y Fred no dejaba de pasar de los brazos de uno a otro hasta que llegó la hora de sentarse en la mesa.

Harry y Ginny fueron los últimos en llegar y no se tardaron en oír las protestas.

-¡Por fin llegastéis!-dijo la señora Weasley un poco enfadada – Ya casi íbamos a empezar a comer.

-Lo siento mamá no me encontraba demasiado bien- contestó Ginny, la cuál estaba un poco pálida, aunque no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Qué ha pasado hija? Estás enferma – dijo su madre levantándose y tocando su frente preocupada.

-No no os preocupéis, no es nada malo, sino todo lo contrario-al decir esto miro a Harry- Cariño, creo que es hora de decirlo.

-¿Decir que hija? – preguntó su padre.

-Familia, Harry y yo tenemos una gran noticia que daros- Ginny agarró fuertemente la mano de él - ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Toda la familia sonrió y los gritos de alegría aparecieron de pronto. Todos felicitaban a los futuros padres. Después de muchos besos y abrazos se dispusieron a sentarse en la mesa.

-Pero hija¿cómo lo habéis decidido tan pronto? – preguntó Molly- hace solo siete meses que os casasteis.

-No lo decidimos, simplemente surgió. ¿No te gusta la idea de tener otro nieto?

-Por Merlín Ginevra, tu madre y yo estamos muy contentos, eso ni se pregunta- dijo Arthur besando a su hija- es sólo, que no lo esperábamos tan pronto.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras Ginny? – preguntó Angelina.

-Pues bueno, sólo estoy embarazada de un mes, hace poco que lo supe. Tengo algunos síntomas como naúseas y cansancio, por eso nos hemos retrasado esta mañana, pero bueno estoy muy feliz. Esto es lo mejor que nos puede haber pasado a Harry y a mí.

-Y Ginny¿qué piensas hacer con tu trabajo? –preguntó Ron preocupado – no creo que sea demasiado bueno que juegues al Quidditch profesional mientras estás embarazada.

-La verdad es que no. Por eso tengo otra noticia que daros: Me retiro del Quidditch. Hace tiempo me ofrecieron un puesto en el profeta como reportera de Quidditch y voy a aceptarlo.

-¡Que pena! Ahora que estaba empezando a sentirme orgulloso de ti porque ganabais – dijo Ron burlándose – Pero todo sea por mi sobrino o sobrina.

La familia pasó un gran día, la noticia de Harry y Ginny los alegró mucho. Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, sólo quedaban Ron y Hermione que se encontraban en el jardín de la casa, sentados en el césped disfrutando de la puesta de sol.

-Vaya sorpresa la de Harry y Ginny ¿verdad? – le preguntó Hermione a Ron – otra vez tío, Ronald.

-Si, parece increíble, la enana va a ser madre – dijo Ron melancólico- ¿cómo pasa el tiempo verdad?

-Pues si… dentro de seis días hará cinco años desde que me puse este anillo- dijo ella enseñando el anillo que Ron le había regalado en aquel mismo sitio cinco años atrás.

-Los cinco mejores años de mi vida – dijo Ron antes de besarla suavemente- y por eso quiero que mañana hagas una cosa por mí¿lo harás?

-Claro, excepto montar en escoba, todo lo que quieras – contestó ella riendo.

-Tengo reservado un hotel en Paris para cinco días¿me acompañas? – dijo él con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo abriendo la boca- ¡¡Oh Ron!! Me encantaría, me haces tan feliz – dijo besándolo apasionadamente – pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? –dijo el serio- Pues porque quiero celebrar con la mujer más especial de mi vida los años que he pasado a su lado¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-Te amo Ron-le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti.

…

-Ron… ¿quieres dejar de toquetearlo todo? –susurró ella seriamente- disimula un poco.

-Es que nunca había visto esto – contestó él curioseando todo lo que había en la recepción.

-Aquí está la llave de su habitación, es la 203. Grgacias pogg alojaggse en nuestggo hotel – dijo la recepcionista mientras le entregaba la llave a Ron.

-Gracias señorita.

La pareja se dispuso a coger el ascensor, para rápidamente llegar a la habitación. Hermione llegó la primera, impaciente por ver la habitación que Ron había reservado y cuando la vió, todo lo que había imaginado se quedó atrás, su boca abierta la delataba.

-¿Te gusta? – sonrió Ron complacido.

-Dios… Ron es precioso, pero ¿cuánto te ha costado? – dijo ella preocupada.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, sólo disfruta- respondió el mientras cogía su maleta.

Hermione no dejaba de observarlo todo. Amplios ventanales rodeaban la lujosa habitación impregnando de luz todo lo que allí había. Una gran cama presidía la habitación, compuesta por un hermoso cabecero de detalles dorados. El cuarto de baño era enorme, una gran bañera redonda se encontraba en el centro, con una botella de champán francés esperando a ser descorchada.

-¿Qué tal si después de dar un paseo descorchamos esa botella en el agua?-dijo Ron mordiendo delicadamente el cuello de Hermione.

-Me parece muy buena idea, así que vamos, cuanto antes salgamos antes llegaremos- contestó ella pícaramente

….

-Rápido Ron, tenemos que llegar antes que cierren, hoy es nuestro último día y no tenemos más tiempo – dijo ella mientras corría a lo largo de una ancha calle mientras Ron le seguía con la lengua fuera.

-Por favor Hermione, llego a saber esto y reservo para un mes – dijo él parándose y apretándose el costado- creo que he visto todos los monumentos de la ciudad y museos¿Por qué no nos relajamos? No puedo más Hermione.

-Venga, que nos queda el arco del triunfo y la torre Eiffel – suplicó ella tirando de su brazo.

-Eso si que no, no nos da tiempo. No pienso cancelar la reserva de esta noche – comentó él un poco enfadado – si no te hubieras entretenido tanto en el Louvre, verías la torre Eiffel.

-Pues venir a París y no verla…-contestó ella resentida.

-Lo siento señorita, ya volveremos otra vez para verla, pero he tenido que pagar mucho por la reserva.

Ella siguió caminando rápidamente sin siquiera mirar a Ron, al final arruinaba todos los viajes…

…

-Hermione – dijo él mientras golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos- te espero en la recepción¿de acuerdo? No tardes mucho – no se oyó ninguna contestación de la castaña – ¿no piensas hablarme en toda la noche, verdad? Me da igual, al final acabarás hablándome – dijo él sonriendo con aires de suficiencia mientras escuchó bufar a Hermione.

Al cabo de un rato, que a Ron le pareció eterno, vio bajar a su novia. Llevaba un vestido rojo, era largo y se amarraba al cuello. Estaba muy elegante, Ron notó que llevaba los pendientes que le regaló en su primer aniversario y eso lo hizo muy feliz, eso decía que no estaba tan enfadada con él.

-Ya podemos irnos – dijo ella secamente.

-Estás muy guapa, princesa –dijo él besando su mejilla.

-Déjate de adulaciones, además me estropeas el maquillaje - Ron puso los ojos en blanco, mientras chasqueaba la lengua ante aquel comentario.

-Vamos, el conductor nos espera – dijo mientras la acompañaba a un lujoso coche que estaba en la puerta – Pero antes, quiero que te pongas esto en los ojos – sonrió él mientras sacaba un pañuelo negro, si no, no salimos de aquí.

Hermione resignada cogió el pañuelo y se lo ató fuertemente, para ir todo el viaje sin ver absolutamente nada.

De pronto notó que el coche paró y Ron la ayudó a bajar. Se agarró fuertemente a él mientras caminaban unos pasos y Ron la soltaba para quedar detrás de ella y muy despacio, quitarle el pañuelo.

-Espero que te guste – susurró él en su oído antes de quitar completamente el pañuelo.

Hermione parpadeó fuertemente un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la nueva claridad que divisaba y sonrió… se encontraba ante la Torre Eiffel, iluminada por miles de bombillas que la hacían parecer aún más majestuosa.

-Es fantástico Ron –dijo ella abrazándolo- gracias por traerme aquí, sabías que me hacía ilusión.

-No me las tienes que dar, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti –contestó él mirándola a los ojos –y ahora vamos a comer.

-¿Dónde está nuestro restaurante? – preguntó ella mirando a todos lados.

-Ahí arriba – dijo él señalando la torre- en la segunda planta.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que responder mientras Ron la guiaba debajo del enorme monumento para poder coger el ascensor.

El restaurante era simplemente hermoso, y la comida incomparable. Tras una larga cena en la que no faltaron los mimos, las caricias, miradas y risas de una pareja enamorada, Ron propuso algo que Hermione le encantó:

-Sabes, la cierran a las 11:45 – dijo mirando a su reloj – ¿que tal si aprovechamos esta última media hora y subimos a la última planta?

-Me encantaría – contestó Hermione cediendo elegantemente su mano.

Después de pagar, se dispusieron a coger el ascensor para terminar su visita en la ciudad.

-Vaya, casi se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aquí –dijo Ron mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su novia.

Después de un rato, observando el paisaje que se divisaba, Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Ron, siento haberme enfadado contigo. Éste viaje ha sido maravilloso y no tenía motivos para hacerlo, lo siento, pero tenías tantas ganas de estar aquí contigo…

-No te preocupes, te comprendo, pero bueno ya estamos aquí ¿no?

-Gracias por todo, creo que ya no puedes hacerme más feliz, ha sido todo fantástico – dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Enserio crees que no te puedo hacer más feliz?-dijo él haciéndose él resentido, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo-pues quiero hacerte más feliz porque soy el hombre más feliz del mundo a tu lado, no quiero separarme jamás de ti pues lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida a sido conocerte y te amo por encima de todo…- de pronto paró para sacar algo de su bolsillo- Hermione¿quieres casarte conmigo? –concluyó él mientras sonreía nervioso y mostraba él anillo que especialmente había elegido para ella.

Hermione temblaba de la emoción, desde el primer momento las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Todo esto lo había hecho Ron para pedirle matrimonio, jamás lo hubiese esperado, él era increíble y jamás dudaría de la respuesta que iba a darle.

-Claro que quiero Ron, yo también te amo por encima de cualquiera cosa. Eres el hombre de mi vida y jamás te dejaré – dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Ron se separó de ella y colocó el anillo en su dedo, un anillo que significaba la futura unión de ambos. Ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente, él correspondió abrazándola fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad que no pudo reprimir escapaban de sus ojos azules.

Y eso noche se amaron como nunca lo había hecho, demostrándole a la noche de París todo lo que dos personas podían llegar a amarse.


	10. Un paseo para recordar

Siento haber tardando tanto, no me lo perdono, pero he tenido algunos problemillas. Bueno pero aquí está, un capitulo cortito, lo siento, el próximo será más largo.

Capítulo homenaje a mi libro favorito no perteneciente a Harry Potter. Porque ese libro me hizo llorar como todos los de este hombre, que tiene una sensibilidad inigualable. Tengo en mente otros cuantos capítulos que llevaran el título de obras de Sparks. La cita de la boda es del mismo libro, y está sacada de los Corintios.

Espero que les guste mucho. Besos.

Un paseo para recordar

_De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que Harry tuvo razón el día de su boda, pero no se la voy a dar sino tendría que estar aquí arriba aguantando mientras él se rie de mí… y este hombre con ropa extraña ¿el cura?...algo de eso dijo Hermione, me está poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Espero que mi familia se comporte y mis sobrinos no empiecen a utilizar su "magia accidental" contra los invitados de Hermione, sino los hechizos desmemorizadores compartirán con nosotros este día._

_Por Merlín, ¿Cuánto lleva de retraso, y mi madre que no deja de ponerme bien la corbata, quizás quiere que me ahogue… y ¿dónde está Hermione? ¿Y si se arrepintió? ¿y si se ha dado cuenta de que no soy bueno para ella?, no no no, no debo pensar estas cosas… ¿Por qué se rie Ginny? A claro, mis piernas, creo que me hechó un hechizo de piernas de gelatina o algo, por favor que llegue ya… _

_A ver, la gente se levanta, ¿Qué ésta música?... ¡Merlín! Ya ha llegado, ahora estoy peor que antes…._

Y la música comenzó a sonar, y sus miradas se encontraron a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Ella sonreía abrazada al brazo de su padre, se la veía radiante vestida de blanco, un vestido que resaltaba su figura y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. A Ron el recorrido de su futura esposa se le hizo eterno y cuando se situó frente a él su corazón latía más rápido que nunca. Cogió su mano con delicadeza y la besó, haciendo que ella sonriera aún más.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, cargada de emoción, en especial el momento final en el que Harry subió para leer una cita del libro de los corintios:

"_El amor es sufrido y considerado, nunca es celoso. _

_El amor nunca es jactancioso o engreído. _

_Nunca es grosero o egoísta._

_Nunca se ofende ni es resentido._

_El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás,_

_y se deleita en la verdad._

_Siempre está dispuesto a excusar, confiar, esperar y soportar_

_todo lo que venga."_

Tras estás palabras, los novios procedieron a intercambiarse sus alianzas y finalmente besarse para salir camino a una nueva vida juntos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Vaya Ron, ya estás casado… y parece que fue ayer cuando te besabas por todo Hogwarts con Lavender –dijo Ginny mientras se reía fuertemente.

-Ja, ja, ja…- río Ron sarcásticamente- ya le contaré a James todo lo que hizo su madre en el colegio, no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿donde está?

-Allí con su padre- dijo Ginny señalando a la mesa- que raro suena eso… hace un mes que nació y todavía parece mentira- comentó mientras veía como Harry se acercaba con James en brazos.

-Ginny, creo que tiene hambre no sé, yo aún no logro entender al pequeñajo- dijo dándole el niño a su esposa, que se dispuso a marcharse al interior de la casa.

-¿Cómo va todo Harry? ¿Has tenido que utilizar algún hechizo con la familia de Hermione? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Bueno, Fred mostró su "magia accidental" al tío de Hermione – comentó mientras reía – pero no te preocupes, todo está solucionado- Por cierto, ¿dónde vais de viaje?

-Pues… no digas nada, es una sorpresa para Hermione- dijo él acercándose más a Harry para que nadie pudiera oírlos – Vamos a hacer un recorrido por Italia, ya sabes: Roma, Florencia, Venecia… Sé que a Hermione le encantan los viajes así, me tendrá todo el día de aquí para allá, pero bueno, sólo quiero hacerla feliz y que no lo olvide.

-La conoces demasiado bien Ron, le encantará. – dijo Harry sonriendo- Por cierto, ahí viene.

Ron se giró para ver como Hermione caminaba hacia la mesa con dificultad, debido al peso del traje y sonrío al ver lo hermosa que estaba.

-¡Vamos, Ron! Quieren que bailemos – sonrió ella mientras tiraba de la mano de su ahora esposo.

-Que bailen otros, no quiero que todo el mundo mire –dijo el resistiéndose.

-Ohh Ronald – dijo ella exasperada – es nuestras boda ¡vamos!

Ron no tuvo otra opción y se fue con ella a la zona de baile y una suave música comenzó a sonar mientras sujetaba su cintura.

-Que vergüenza Hermione, todo el mundo está mirando – susurró él como si fuera un niño pequeño – no puedo creerlo, mi tía Muriel se está riendo… ¿tan mal lo hago? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Claro que no, me encanta como bailas – dijo ella besándolo suavemente en los labios.

-Hermione, nos están mirando… - se escandalizó Ron.

-Ron… ¡estamos casados, por Merlin!- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El sonrió y la besó fuertemente, un beso que duró el tiempo suficiente para que toda la familia comenzara a aplaudir y a emocionarse.

-¿Ves como no es difícil? –dijo ella sonriendo cuando se separaron.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti.

La noche pasó entre risas, llanto, alegría, emoción… todo lo que dos personas pueden sentir cuando unen sus vidas para siempre y cuando su familia es feliz porque están con la persona indicada.

Una noche larga, pero demasiado corta a la vez, una noche que a Ron y Hermione les hubiera encantado continuar eternamente…


	11. Nuevas ilusiones I

_**Capitulo 11: Nuevas ilusiones I**_

La luz se colaba débilmente por la ventana del dormitorio. Mientras abría los ojos, ella notó que algo la estaba aplastando… ¡todas las mañanas lo mismo, intentaba zafarse inútilmente, estaba tan dormido que ni se daba cuenta… solo quedaba una opción. Comenzó con la mano que tenía libre, pues la otra estaba bajo el cuerpo de su marido, a hacerle cosquillas hasta que el pelirrojo soltó un bufido seguido de varias carcajadas incontrolables.

-¡Para Hermione! –decía él sin parar de reir- ¡no puedes despertame así!

-Claro que puedo, necesitaba respirar y estabas encima… no se cuando aprenderás a dormir, llevamos ya dos años casados.

-Vamos Hermione- dijo él quitando importancia mientras la abrazaba suavemente- si casi no peso

-No, que va- contestó ella mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- últimamente has cogido unos cuantos kilos.

-Eso no es verdad, es cada día pesan más mis huesos. Anda, durmamos un poquito más- susurró el acurrucándose.

-Ron, hay que ir a la madriguera a ayudar a tu madre, no se si recuerdas que hoy es fin de año y que todos vamos a…- pero no pudo continuar, se libró de los brazos de Ron y salió corriendo al baño y comenzó a vomitar. 

Se sentía mal, el baño le daba vueltas y acabó sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta mientras sentía que Ron llamaba.

-Hermione¿estás bien?- preguntó él con preocupación.

-Si, si no te preocupes, ahora salgo- tenía que reconocerlo, algo no iba del todo bien- ¿puedes traerme mi bolso un momento, cariño?- sintió los pasos de Ron y como estaba de vuelta en seguida, abrió un poco la puerta y lo cogió rápidamente para cerrarle a su marido en todas las narices.

-Pero déjame entrar- se quejaba él detrás de la puerta.

-¡Ahora salgo!- contestó ella exasperada, mientras buscaba la agenda. Ahí estaba, hacía dos semanas que tenía el día marcado con rojo. Su corazón se había acelerado, ella solía ser puntual, los retrasos no eran normales… pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, al fin y al cabo llevaban casi un año intentándolo y no había conseguido quedarse embarazada, era mejor no adelantar acontecimientos.

Con calma se levantó del suelo, se peinó y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la farmacia de al lado de su casa a comprar un test muggle de embarazo, quizás compraría un par más, para asegurarse, pero por el momento no le diría nada a Ron.

Salió del baño mientras el pelirrojo estaba apoyado en la pared.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Ron seriamente.

-¿A mí? Nada. Simplemente que recordé que tenía que hacer un recado y …pues, por eso ha salido corriendo para peinarme y demás – dijo ella de forma poco convincente mientras se vestía- Ahora vuelvo, prepara tú el desayuno.

Ella calló rápidamente la queja de Ron con un beso y salió disparada a la calle. Mientras él, sabiendo que era mentira lo que Hermione le había contado, comenzó a preparar el desayuno sin muchas ganas.

Diez minutos después apareció su esposa y comenzó a devorar el desayuno.

-Hermione¿qué pasa, algo no va bien ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron con la vista clavada en ella.

-¿Qué, oh claro que sí, perfectamente Ronald – contestó sin ninguna convicción.

-Siempre que me llamas Ronald sucede algo… Hermione¿quieres soltarlo de una vez?

-¡He dicho que no me pasa nada! – gritó ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía al baño a hacerse una prueba.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, mientras, pensaba en los cambios de las ultimas semanas: cambios de humor bruscos, naúseas, quizás había engordado un poco… bueno, para que negarlo, todas las mañanas daba saltos por la habitación hasta lograr ponerse los pantalones. De acuerdo, había muchas motivos que movían la balanza, pero ya habían pasado por eso, se habían hecho demasiadas ilusiones…

----Flashback---

_Tumbada en el sofá, ojeaba unas revistas mientras se reponía de la mañana llena de naúseas que había tenido… Esperaba que llegara Ron, necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente._

_De pronto se apareció en el salón, mientras corría a su lado._

_-¿Qué ha pasado Hermione? – dijo él con preocupación- Harry me dijo que te encontró en el ministerio y venías para casa, que estabas enferma y yo he venido corriendo para acá…_

_-Tranquilo Ron es sólo que yo creo que…-se calló, no sabía como continuar era una noticia demasiado importante- yo Ron, pues, verás llevo tres semanas de retraso y yo ya sabes no se que…_

_-¿Está embarazada? – dijo él con un brillo especial en los ojos- ¡no me lo puede creer! Hermione¡¡¡¡es increíble! –gritó el mientras la abrazaba y la besaba por todos lados- claro, por eso no paras de vomitar y de decirme cosas desagradables y de…_

_-Ronald para… No lo sé, es sólo que hay muchas cosas que me dicen que sí, pero no es seguro – dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero en un 90 creo que si._

_-Espera voy a contárselo a Harry, veras cuando se entere –dijo él levantándose, pero su mujer lo agarró fuertemente del brazo._

_-No Ron, primero iremos a la farmacia a comprar algo que nos lo confirme ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó severamente- nada de ir a casa de Harry, ni de mandar un patronus, ni lechuzas Ronald, que ya nos conocemos._

_Ambos salieron de la casa, aunque Ron sin muchas ganas pues quería que todo el mundo conociera la noticia. Volvieron rápidamente y se dispusieron a esperar tumbados en la cama los minutos necesarios._

_-Sabes, le podríamos comprar una de esas escobas, para que desde pequeño sepa volar. No quiero que le tenga miedo a volar como tú – dijo él impaciente mientras acariciaba el pelo de Hermione – ya verás, le enseñaré a volar mucho mejor de lo que Harry enseña a James y así podremos patearles en los partidos._

_-Ron- dijo Hermione riendo- aun no ha nacido y ya piensas en eso. Creo que estás depositando demasiadas esperanzas en algo que no sabemos si sucederá. Mira ya ha pasado el tiempo, vamos a ver._

_Los dos se sentaron en la cama, Ron abrazaba a Hermione por detrás mientras ella con manos temblorosas abría la caja del test._

_-Vamos Hermione, hazlo de una vez. _

_Ella suspiró, contó hasta tres y se dispuso a darle la vuelta… nunca un signo menos fue tan nefasto. Lo tiró al suelo con rabia y comenzó a llorar._

_-Pero, pero…-balbuceó Ron, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza- si tú estás embarazada, esto no… No llores princesa, no pasa nada, volveremos a intentarlo._

_-Gracias, cariño- dijo ella sonriendo débilmente mientras se tumbaba y abrazaba a Ron._

_Y así pasaron la tarde abrazados, sabiendo que se tenían el uno al otro también en los malos momentos._

Ya era la hora… lentamente lo sostuvo entre sus manos, y como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, consiguió ponerlo a la altura de los ojos…positivo, se llevó la mano libre a la boca para ahora un grito de emoción, mientras volvía a mirar el test con los ojos llorosos… no podía creerlo, era sencillamente maravilloso. Pero no quería ilusionarse, podría ser una equivocación, así que antes de marcharse a la madriguera haría otro.

Hermione sonrió pensando, en cómo se lo diría a Ron y que además, tendría que beberse 3 litros de té…

_-------_

_Olaaaaaa! Siento haber tardado tantísimo, me han surgido bastantes problemas. Esta es la primera parte. En unos días estará lista la segunda, muchos besos a todos y gracias pro vuestro tiempo!_


	12. Nuevas ilusiones II

_**Capitulo 12: Nuevas ilusiones II**_

-Hermione Weasley, estás embarazada- se dijo a sí misma mientras se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Increíble… había sido tan inesperado. Tanto trabajo este último mes y todo había pasado desapercibido. Comenzó a maquillarse casi sin darse cuenta, sus manos trabajaban solas pues su mente estaba en otro lado.

-Vaya cariño estás preciosa- dijo un alegre Ron mientras irrumpía en el baño- Cómo para no estarlo. Creo que llevas más de una hora aquí metida…¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó mientras la miraba atentamente y no obtenía respuesta- ¿Hermione? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¿Qué? Ohh, sí cariño, si- contesto ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento- Ya nos podemos ir, estoy lista- dijo mientras se daba un último toque en el cabello.

-Pues bien, aparezcámonos entonces –dijo mientras cogía la varita y se disponía a formular el hechizo.

-¡Nooo!!! – gritó Hermione, pues había recordado que era peligroso que las mujeres embarazadas se apareciesen- mmm, ¿que tal si vamos en coche? Hace mucho tiempo que no conduzco y me gustaría volverlo a coger.

-¡Pero Hermione! Vivimos a casi una hora de la madriguera –dijo él indignado.

-Iremos en coche y no hay más que hablar –contestó ella mientras cogía su abrigo, las llaves del coche y salía por la puerta.

-Mujeres…- murmuró Ron mientras daba un sonoro portazo.

El camino transcurrió tranquilamente, el matrimonio Weasley casi ni se dirigió la palabra. Ron se llevó todo el camino con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana, tal y como un niño pequeño. Hermione de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y sonreía sólo de pensar en cómo se tomaría la noticia que esa noche iba a darle.

La Madriguera era un ir y venir de gente, era imposible que tantas personas pudieran caber ahí, pensó Hermione, ¡si hasta sus padres estaban invitados!, no sabía como la señora Weasley podía hacer tanto en tan poco tiempo…

-¡¡¡¡ James!!!!!!!!!!!! – el grito de Harry sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos y un niño de apenas dos años pasó corriendo por su lado, seguido de un padre muy desesperado – ¡¡por favor, coged a ese niño!!! -Ron hábilmente, consiguió atraparlo y lo cogió en brazos.

-¡Hola James!-gritó su tío muy entusiasmado- que te parece si vas con tu padre, y después jugamos a algo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo mientras el niño comenzaba a calmarse y Ron aprovechaba para dárselo a Harry.

-Gracias, Ron. Creo que eres al único al que hace caso. Sabes, deberías animarte a tener uno, me encantaría verte desesperadamente detrás de él.

-Ja, ja… que gracioso – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta e iba en busca de Hermione.

Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a la Señora Weasley, no sabía como lo hacía pero sus manos trabajaban solas mientras su cerebro buscaba el momento perfecto entre tanto caos para hablar con Ron.

-Hermione querida, ¿puedes echar un vistazo a la sopa?-preguntó Molly- quizás necesita un poco más de sal.

Hermione se acercó al fuego y destapó la olla. Un desagradable olor salió de la misma haciendo que a la castaña le diera una arcada. Molly se apresuró corriendo a su lado.

-¿Estás bien cariño?-dijo con preocupación.

-Si pero, la sopa huele muy mal…esto segura que George nos está gastando una de sus bromas y ha echado algo. Compruébalo tu misma Molly.

Molly se acercó a la olla y aspiró el delicioso aroma que procedía de ella. Miró de arriba abajo a Hermione y extrañada llamó a Ron que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Ron hijo, ven, huele la sopa- Ron se acercó y olió la olla- ¿huele bien verdad?

-Si, perfecta como siempre-se calló un momento y dijo- ¿y cuando vamos a comer? Es tarde y estoy hambriento. Hermione hace días que no me da de comer mamá.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda mientras que la señora Weasley reía.

-Te dije que no era buena mujer para ti, Ronald- contestó guiñándole un ojo a Hermione – Llama a tus hermanos, está todo listo.

Todos los Weasley y los padres de Hermione se sentaron velozmente alrededor de la mesa, la cuál Ginny con su exquisito gusto se encargó de decorar. Fue una cena estupenda, llena de anécdotas, risas y también de recuerdos, recuerdos por los que alguna vez celebraron esos días con ellos y ahora no estaban.

Después de la cena todos fueron al salón de la madriguera, dónde disfrutaron de una noche especial y los más pequeños jugaron.

En un momento de la noche, Ginny consiguió llamar la atención de todos.

-Bueno familia – consiguió decir en voz alta, mientras sonreía- Harry y yo tenemos grandes noticias- toda la familia miró a los dos expectantes, consiguiendo que Harry se sonrojora- ¡Estoy embarazada de nuevo! – gritó fuertemente consiguiendo que toda la familia se emocionara ante la gran noticia- Estoy de embarazada de dos meses para ser exactos, Harry y yo queríamos esperar al nuevo año para dar la noticia.

Los abrazos y besos de enhorabuena no se hicieron esperar. Fue largo rato el que duró la enhorabuena del matrimonio. Arthur trajo una botella de champagne y toda la familia brindó ilusionada.

-¡Por la familia, por los nietos que están y el que viene!- gritó el señor Weasley.

-¡Por los nietos que vienen! – dijo Molly chocando la copa con el señor Weasley y haciendo hincapié en el plural. Miró disimuladamente a Hermione, mientras la castaña carraspeaba- ¡Por toda la familia!

Todos brindaron durante largo rato mientras preguntaban a Ginny como se encontraba, como estaba siendo este embarazo, si ya le habían dicho algo a James…

Hermione miraba embelesada la escena, pensando que pronto ella estaría en el lugar de Ginny. Comenzó a emocionarse un poco, últimamente sus emociones estaban montadas en una montaña rusa, y decidió salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Una vez allí en medio de la paz de la noche, miles de preguntas llegaron a su cabeza: ¿sería una buena madre? O mejor dicho, ¿serían buenos padres?, ¿cambiaría su relación con Ron después del bebé?... De pronto la realidad se le vino encima como un jarro de agua fría y las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir. Nunca había pensado en su faceta de madre, ( que raro sonaba esa palabra), siempre había sido una doña perfecta, pero un bebé no era una asignatura que se pudiera estudiar, era algo impredecible…

De pronto escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

-Hermione ¿estás bien? – preguntó Molly con preocupación.

-Si es sólo que… -Hermione se calló, no sabía como explicarlo.

-Querida, he pasado siete veces por eso... ¿crees que no sé que te ocurre?

Hermione sonrió, en ese terreno era imposible ocultarle algo a Molly.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Molly? Yo no sé si voy a ser una buena…madre…¡oh dios mio!.. aún no me lo creo. Apenas lo he sabido hace unas horas. Ron todavía no sabe nada.

-Querida –dijo Molly cogiéndola de las manos y haciendo que Hermione la mirara – Creeme, sé que vas a ser una madre fantástica, porque lo único que un niño necesita es amor y de eso…a ti te sobra – dijo ella sonriendo- y mi Ron…¡mi pequeño Ronnie va a ser papá! Esto va a ser un desastre – gritó de forma sarcástica mientras se echaba las manos a las cabeza-¿sabes que Ron lo va a volver el niño más consentido del mundo mágico?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir, las palabras de Molly cada vez hacía que se sintiera mucho mejor. Esa mujer era casi como una madre para ella y conocía a Hermione tan bien como a otro de sus hijos.

-Ahora, ya sabes con quien tienes que hablar ¿no?- dijo Molly mirando hacia la puerta- Ahí viene Ron. Prometo que en cuanto deis la noticia me haré la tonta – susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su nuera y marcharse a su casa.

-¿De qué hablabais mi madre y tú?- preguntó Ron haciéndose el enfadado- Seguro que me estabais poniendo a caldo.

-Casi aciertas cariño – Hermione rió antes de besarlo- Tenemos que hablar Ronald.

-Oh Dios, sabía que hoy andaba algo mal – dijo él esperando una reprimenda- a ver, ¿qué he hecho ahora?

-Esta vez has hecho algo muy bueno –dijo Hermione pícaramente- creo que incluso recuerdo la noche en la que fue.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? – preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado.

-Ron yo…yo – Hermione tomó aire y se concentró- ¿que te parecere si dentro de unos ocho meses alguien parecido estuviera por aquí?

Ron la miró extrañado – bueno…es una pregunta un poco rara, ¿no? nadie ha dicho que niño de Harry y Ginny vaya a parecerse a mí.

-Ron…-dijo ella cariñosamente mientras cogía una de sus manos y la posaba en su vientre- me refiero a alguien como tú, alguien que forme parte de ti y de mi también, claro. En ese momento Ron puso los ojos cómo platos y comprendió todo lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo.

-Yo..voy…a…ser…¿padre? –dijo lentamente y con precaución. Hermione asintió fervientemente.

-¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé Hermione! –gritó mientras cogía a Hermione en brazos y comenzaba a dar vueltas con ella.

La dejó en el suelo ante el mareo evidente de ambos y comenzó a llenarla de besos.

-¡Si Ron! ¡Vamos a ser padres!- dijo ella alegremente mientras se abrazaban fuertemente durante un largo tiempo.

De pronto Ron enloqueció mientras gritaba por todo el jardín "¡voy a ser padre!" y, "¡vamos a tener un bebé!". Irrumpió con un gran estruendo en el salón, mientras que Hermione le seguía jadeante.

-¡Familia! ¡Hermione está embarazada!

Hermione se sonrojó al instante, ya que toda la familia se quedó en silencio y la miró fijamente. Parecía que todos habían entrada en estado de shock ante la interrupción inesperada de Ron.

De pronto todos parecieron despertar y comenzaron a vitorear a Ron y a Hermione, los cuáles estaban radiantes. Los padres de Hermione emocionados fueron a abrazar a su hija, para ellos sería el primer nieto de su única hija, y por tanto era un momento muy esperado. Después vinieron los señores Weasley, y todos los hermanos y sus respectivas parejas. Arthur mientras fue a por otra botella para poder brindar.

Ginny y Harry, la primera con lágrimas en los ojos, fueron los últimos en acercarse a Ron y Hermione.

-¡Hermione! No sabes cuánto me alegro, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba esperando que mi hermano y tú me dierais un sobrinito –decía Ginny sumamente emocionada mientras la abrazaba- esto es magnifico.

-Si es genial –dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a sus dos mejores amigos- Parece increíble, hace unos años atrás no hubiéramos imaginado esta situación. Quien hubiera dicho que ustedes iban a acabar formando una familia con todas esas discusiones y peleas.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír mientras Arthur los llamaba para brindar por el nieto que venía en camino.

Lo que quedaba de noche la pasaron recordando la juventud de Ron y Hermione y como se conocieron, sus peleas y la locura que sería pensar por aquel entonces cuan felices iban a ser en estos momentos.

Con una vida creciendo en su interior la paz y la felicidad había llegado en grandes dosis para Ron y Hermione en el que prometía ser el mejor año de sus vidas.

_**Hola!!! Siento tantísimo el retraso…pero este año de facultad se me está haciendo muy cuesta arriba, no tengo tiempo para casi nada.**_

_**Espero que paseis una buena navidad y que os guste la actualización!!!!**_

_**Dejen reviews si es que cap lo merce!!!! **_

_**BEsos**_


End file.
